


The Statue

by Lightning_Strikes_Again



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AR Allura Singh, AU Lotor Dalir, Allura is human and Lotor is not, F/M, Featuring one (1) cursed boi with wings, Just a silly little story with some fantasy elements, Lotura - Freeform, Lotura Week 2020, Prompt: Anger / Fantasy, Very AU from Adrenaline Rush (AR), idk i'm wildin' haha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Strikes_Again/pseuds/Lightning_Strikes_Again
Summary: Part of theAdrenaline Rush Alternate Universe (AR-AU) Collection. Published for Lotura week 2020, Day 2: Petunia - Anger / FantasyAllura Singh is a successful single woman looking for a home. The ancient estate she buys, however, includes a handsome statue with far more life to him than normal.
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43
Collections: Adrenaline Rush Alternate Universe (AR-AU) Stories





	The Statue

Allura Singh, the heir to the Voltron fortune, had bought an old castle in Persia. It was said to have belonged to a great sorceress in ancient days—a woman who was perhaps not entirely human, but one of the freed djinn who roamed the earth. The castle had remained empty for nearly 200 years, out of superstitious fears that her powers still hovered over the building and its gardens.

Allura bought the beautiful castle for a steal, fulfilling her late father’s wish for a presence in the Middle East, in hopes of increasing relations with the competitor company of Galra Tech.

But at that moment, as she inspected her new getaway home, she found herself standing before a most curious statue in one of the bedrooms. Her blue and purple eyes widened. “Oh.” It was a marble statue of a beautiful man in his prime, his hair long and flowing down his shoulder. From his elegant back flowed great wings, with one of them curling in front of him, protecting his modesty. Oddly, the statue was leaning against a window ledge, its arm resting upon it perfectly, its eyes peering out into the gardens. As if it were built for this window.

“What a strange statue you are,” she murmured in interest, her white curls bounding as she leaned forward. She reached out to the great, detailed wings. The tan marble was smooth to the touch, the carving capturing a living depth and softness that seemed to mimic real feathers. She ran her dark finger along the edges of it, peering at the man’s face.

He was terribly handsome as statues so often were, his body lithe and muscled, and his sharp face carrying a wistful expression. It looked as if he had longed to open the window and fly out.

Allura lost herself in his gaze for a time. And then she blinked, feeling goose-bumps break out over the full of her skin.

It looked as though he were watching her now, instead of the window.

Allura backed away, eyes wide. But she did not feel fear and instead nervously laughed off her own surprise. “These windows, you know,” she murmured to him lightly, “they can play tricks. I bet the angle of your eyes changes with the sun. It makes you very handsome and even more alive-looking, I think.” She patted his great wing. “You do a good job guarding this window for me.”

And then she slipped away, giggling to herself over the handsome statue and how he was quite visibly naked from the back end.

“My own naked statue,” she murmured to herself, then giggled again. “Whatever will I do with him.”

* * *

  
  
As fate would have it, the man’s marble wings made for an excessively perfect clothes hanger. Allura, as she opened up boxes and made herself at home, began to do a little laundry here and there. She draped a white sundress over his wing, delighted at how the sun remained in full upon the statue.

She played music from her homeland of India and hummed along, also cheerfully daring to drape a pink sari around his neck. “You look good in pink,” she commented, patting his shoulder. “Thank you for drying my clothes.”

The movements of the sunlight seemed to offer the statue different expressions. In that moment, the beautiful man’s eyes seemed to follow her once more, his full, marble lips twitching up less in wistfulness and more in delight.

* * *

That first night in the castle had been a new moon, and the estate was silent and calm with the chatter of birds.

But the second night, everything changed.

A ray of moonlight crossed from the edges of the window onto the marble statue of the winged man, and the moon’s glow took hold of it, sinking into the marble until it glowed like a moon itself. As the glow died away, in the place of the statue was a breathless man. His blue eyes closed in relief as his great wings slouched from their position, only for him to startle as he felt the white dress of Allura Singh slip from his feathers.

His large, dark hand reached out to grab for it before it could fall to the tiles, his eyes widening as his white hair flared like a halo around his shoulders. But then the long train of the pink sari around his neck slipped, and it caught under his foot. The next thing he knew, he was falling, and a strangled noise escaped him as he crashed to the floor in a pile of limbs and various garments.

The living man lay there for a time, his white wings throbbing in pain from the fall. The woman’s sundress was now crumpled in his hand, draping over the front of his body. And it was then, in the midst of his daze, that he realized he bore other garments upon him.

In consternation, the man’s long fingers shakily reached up to his chest. His handsome face twisted in surprise as he felt a strapless brassiere that hung from his chest and was clipped in the back, just under his wings. “ _What_ —?” he murmured, his velvet voice breaking in a strangle.

A great indignation came over him.

His blue eyes narrowed as he awkwardly sat up, attempting to reach for the clip in the back. But no matter which way he curled his wings, he could not reach it. He sat there and whined for a time before he huffed, swinging the white dress over his shoulder and haphazardly wrapping the long sari around his waist, tying it to hide his nakedness.

And then, pressing his lips together, he surged out of the room in a fitful stomp, leaving a trail of white feathers as he went. “Where is that woman,” he murmured petulantly. His dark face flushed as he fiddled with the bra upon his chest. “I shall have words with her. Several words, yes.”

The small castle contained several rooms, but the man knew which one housed the new owner, by scent and sight alone. He stomped to the closed door and pounded on it most incessantly. “Allura Singh?” he called to her, his velvet voice raising in irritation. “You who are the new owner of this house, I demand you awaken immediately, for you have committed a great sin against me.”

He heard a gasp and a panicked, rustling sound, along with a muffled, “What on earth—?”

He tapped his foot, lips pursed together.

Suddenly, the door swung open to reveal a wide-eyed Allura Singh, carrying a baseball bat that she held frozen in her hands. She wore only a baggy t-shirt and panties in a way that made his head tilt in confusion.

But as he stood there, wings stiff, covered in her pink sari, he managed some form of dignity. He raised his chin and huffed at her. “You can use me as a clothes rack, I care not. But to turn me into a _doll_ like this is crossing a line, Allura Singh. If you are going to own this house with me in it, then I must speak to you about something called common curtesy.”

Her full lips dropped. Her grip on the baseball bat loosened as she stared at him with great incredulity.

“Your dress is dry,” he sniffed, tossing it at her. And then he pointed at his chest and whined. “And for the love of all things holy in this world, get me out of this contraption.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Lotura week 2020! Hope you enjoyed this zany little story, haha. Please review and let me know what you think! :)


End file.
